SasoDei Don't Say Goodbye
by Jasmiineliip
Summary: He trusted him, he betrayed him. Deidara loves Sasori, and the feeling is mutual. Sasori's girlfriend, Sakura, who went missing 5 years ago, was captured by a man. The man wants Deidara, and is willing to trade. AU! Please read!


**This story was inspired by the song 'Don't say Goodbye' by Davichi (Kpop girl group).  
>The guy really sucks. I changed the characters to Sasori (the guy) and Deidara (the girl). Deidara remains as a guy! And well, I immediately thought of this story. There are some parts that are not according to the MV. I just couldn't resist writing some typical SasoDei parts in here. Enjoy!<strong>

**Warning: Shounen-ai. Sakura-bashing, if you want to call it that. Sorry to her fans. This story is not beta-ed. Sorry for any Spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.**

Under the moonlight, a silhouette of a crimson-haired guy could be seen. He was walking home on the pavement. He stopped suddenly, observing a big black trash bag he has never seen before in the garden beside his house.

'_What is this?'_

Taking a cautious step towards the trash bag, he used his right leg to poke it. To his surprise, it responded by moving a little. Sasori, being the curious guy he is, slowly opened the trash bag.

"WHAT THE!" falling to the ground, his eyes could not leave the contents inside the trash bag- a young man.

Recovering from his shock, he looked closer at the boy and sighed. Picking him up, Sasori walked to his house and opened the door with much difficulty.

* * *

><p>The bright sunlight shone through the room, shining onto a dirty but handsome face. The owner of the face frowned and woke up. Rubbing his eyes, the boy looked around him. Suddenly, he stiffened. Realizing this is some place that he wasn't familiar with, he panicked.<p>

"You finally woke up, brat," a monotonous voice spoke from his left side.

Turning around, the blonde saw a red-head with a boyish and handsome face. They stared at each other in silence. A growl from the blonde's stomach broke the serenity. He blushed and looked down. Sighing, Sasori stood from where he was sitting and walked to the kitchen. The blonde's eyes followed Sasori's every move.

"Here," after 20 minutes, Sasori finally emerged from the kitchen. He placed the food and rice in front of the blonde, waiting for him to eat.

"T-thanks… un," his voice was raspy, like he hasn't used it in a long time. Grunting, Sasori sat in front of the boy, waiting for him to eat. To his surprise, the blonde gulped down the food, eating like he was starving since 2 weeks ago.

"There's rice on the corner of your mouth. Here…" Sasori extended his hand, reaching for the rice. The blonde froze under his touch, but did not stop him. Wiping the rice away, Sasori noticed that the boy was dirty and stinks.

"Go and shower after you finish eating, brat," Sasori said.

"My name is not brat, un," the blonde retorted.

"Well, you did not tell me your name. And what's up with the 'un'?"

"It's Deidara, idiot, un. And it's my speech impediment, un."

"I am not an idiot. Anyway, go and shower, brat."

"Is that nickname gonna stay, un?"

"Yes, it is."

Deidara sighed. He put the chopsticks down and grabbed the towel Sasori is giving him, walking towards the direction Sasori is pointing.

"Thanks… un." Deidara thanked Sasori quietly.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the bathroom, Deidara started wiping his hair with the fluffy white towel. He stopped in the living room. Sasori, who is beside him, making amendments to his puppets before the blonde came out, stared at Deidara.<p>

'_He is… beautiful!'_

The blonde was standing there, wiping his hair. The light that shone at Deidara made him look like an angel. The hair that he wasn't holding was long and silky, traveling down to his back.

* * *

><p>The next few days, the two got closer. Deidara warmed up to Sasori, who he now calls 'Danna' because Sasori provided him a place to sleep, food to eat and clothes to wear. Even though they argued about art and Sasori still calls him 'brat', the two was undeniably happy.<p>

They had picnics together, paint together, and Deidara even suggested some designs that Sasori can add to his puppets. They slowly fell in love and all was happy, until one fateful day.

* * *

><p>Deidara was sitting at the sofa, eating Bakudan, when Sasori's phone rang.<p>

"Danna, your phone is ringing, un. Stop looking at the puppets, un!"

Sasori finally placed the puppets down and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Why did you take the abandoned boy in the trash bag and make my situation bad?"_ a deep and raspy sound asked.

"Who is this?"

"_Just listen to me. I know you had a girlfriend who went missing 5 years ago. I have your girlfriend. Let's change. I need that boy now," _the man hung up after saying where to meet.

Sasori slowly hangs up, still stunned.

"What's the matter, Danna, un?" Deidara ask innocently, not knowing what had happened.

"N-nothing…"

Deidara, though no convinced, dropped the matter and continued eating.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Danna, un?" Sasori brought Deidara to a place with nothing but grass.<p>

Sasori ignored him and continued walking. Deidara frowned and looked up from the grass. His expression changed to one of fear as he saw the white car 5m away from him. However, what scared him wasn't the car, but the man that was coming out. He held a girl who had dark, pink hair. He made a hand signal at them, probably asking them to go forward. Sasori started walking towards the man and the girl.

"Danna?" Deidara was so frightened; he forgot to add his 'un's at the back of the sentences. He held Sasori's right wrist, not wanting to let go.

Sasori turned around with cold, blank eyes. He looked into Deidara's eyes which held so many emotions- hurt, confusion, anger, sadness and fear.

"Don't go. Please. Don't go. Don't leave me behind." Deidara pleads, his eyes turning watery.

At last, Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand, forcing the blonde to let go of his wrist. He walked towards the man, held the girl, and started walking away.

"NO! Please, Danna!"

The man grabbed Deidara around the waist, picking him up and bringing him over to the car.

"Danna! Don't go! Help me!" the pleas fell on deaf ears. He could only stare at his Danna's and the girl's retreating backs.

Deidara's struggles were not helping him. Most of all, his most trusted Danna was not helping him.

Sasori slightly turned around and saw a tear fell from his angel's eye. His heart shattered, but he could do nothing. He still loved Sakura, his girlfriend who went missing 5 years ago.

'_I am sorry, Dei'_

**Well, finished! I was crying while watching the MV. How could he! Anyway, I welcome reviews. No flame please. My little soul can't take more damage.**

**If you want me to write a sequel, which I will gladly write, please review or pm me!**


End file.
